


Snow Grasp

by orphan_account



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Bennefrost - Freeform, Drabble, Gen, Jack also misses Jamie, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-03
Updated: 2013-03-03
Packaged: 2017-12-04 05:03:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/706874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jamie thinks about Jack when he's away, and what they would have. Drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow Grasp

Jamie lay down in the snow, feeling the soft, cold flakes melt across his bare hands. He knew he shouldn't have taken off his gloves, but he want to feel the snow. It reminded him of Jack, it practically was Jack.  
Even a week without Jack was painful. But duties in Russia called, snowfall was needed. Jack and Jamie had known each other for almost ten years, and Jamie was now sixteen. Jamie needed Jack, and Jack needed Jamie. They had this inexplicable connection, from the moment Jamie believed in Jack. And in the moment they stood up for each other in front of Pitch, they knew they could never fall apart. They would always be the best of friends.  
But that was the problem, Jamie wanted more. He couldn't live without Jack, and he couldn't imagine living with anyone else, either. There were just so many problems with Jamie's desires, though. He was human, Jack wasn't. His parents couldn't even see Jack.  
"Only a day left," thought Jamie as he twirled around in the falling snow. He knew he and Jack would always be close no matter what, so he had to tell him tomorrow, and take a risk. He couldn't be sure, but Jamie felt like pretty soon, it wouldn't just be a cold winter snowball grasped in his hand.

**Author's Note:**

> Basically this is my first ROTG fic, and I love Bennefrost, so I wrote this quick little thing for all of you to enjoy. Please let me know what you think!


End file.
